digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Digimon
The are a group of Mega-level Angel Digimon that are derived from the three highest angelic choirs of the Christian angelic hierarchy. It is said that Lucemon's abilities were split among them.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon] They protect the Digital World's central "Kernel", the domain of its "God", and each of them has a unique duty.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ophanimon] Despite being so close to divinity, each of the Celestial Digimon are still able to fall from glory: Daemon is said to be a fallen Seraphimon[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/ddd/n_pmon.html D-3: Version 3 Patamon: Normal Evolution], Lilithmon is said to be a fallen Ophanimon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lilithmon], and Cherubimon (Evil) is a fallen Cherubimon. Appearances Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, the three Celestial Digimon were the ones who took up the task of keeping the Digital World safe after Lucemon was defeated by the Ten Legendary Warriors. However, Cherubimon, corrupted by Lucemon, believed that Ophanimon and Seraphimon were plotting against him, so he led his followers against them. Seraphimon was defeated by Cherubimon after being taken by surprise, and Ophanimon surrendered to protect him. They were both sealed away, Seraphimon in the ceiling of his castle at the Forest Terminal, and Ophanimon in a cage of light in the Rose Morning Star. When the human Digidestined, called by Ophanimon, arrived at the Digital World, Cherubimon sent his servants to confront them, in the hopes of taking their spirits. Meanwhile, Ophanimon had contacted the Digidestined and sent them to the Forest Terminal, where Seraphimon was being held. However, Cherubimon's servants, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon, found them just as the children had managed to free Seraphimon. In his weakened state Seraphimon was defeated by Mercurymon who deflected Seraphimon's powerful attack, but the Digidestined managed to escape with his egg. Ophanimon then called the children to the Rose Morning Star. Having defeated Cherubimon's servants, and with the addition of Koichi, the children arrived at the Rose Morning Star to confront Cherubimon. In the following battle, Cherubimon managed to steal their digivices, but not before Ophanimon was freed. She then tried to purify Cherubimon, but the darkness that had corrupted him was too strong, and she was forced to steal back the D-tectors and give them back to the children. She is also able to grant them the ability of Unified Spirit Evolution, but is then defeated by Cherubimon. With their new power, the children were able to defeat Cherubimon and purify him. The Celestial Digimon were not seen again until Patamon, hatched from Seraphimon's egg, he later discovered the Digieggs of both Ophanimon and Cherubimon (on the Ophanimoon). Their newly hatched forms played a minor role in the eventual defeat of Lucemon. Members Seraphimon Seraphimon is a Seraph Digimon whose names and design are derived form the mythological Seraph. As one of the Celestial Digimon, it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws, and it was entrusted with the Spirits of Light and Wind. Digimon Frontier Seraphimon was responsible for maintaining law and order in the Digital World. However, when Cherubimon was corrupted, Seraphimon was defeated and sealed away in his Crystal Castle at the Forest Terminal. He was freed by the Digidestined, who were led there by Ophanimon, but he did not last long as he was defeated by Mercurymon in his weakened state. His Digiegg was protected by the Digidestined (namely Bokomon) and later played a great part by allowing Takuya and Koji to Fusion Evolve. It then hatched into a Patamon after he got his Fractal Code back. He is named after the Seraph. After the Digidestined retrieved Seraphimon's data from Mercurymon, they restored his Digiegg and Patamon hatched from the egg. Because of the care that he gave the egg, Bokomon was viewed as a motherly/fatherly figure to Patamon, the young Celestial Digimon even wearing a matching pink belt to his adoptive parent. As Patamon his personality was very different than as Seraphimon, in this form his personality was more playful and child-like. Even though he was quite young and weak as a rookie, Patamon still managed to help the Digidestined at certain times of their journey. Cherubimon Cherubimon is a Cherub Digimon whose names and design are derived form the mythological Cherub. As one of the Celestial Digimon, it is the guardian of God and His wisdom, and it was entrusted with the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, Water, and Darkness. Digimon Frontier Cherubimon held a strong compassion for the beast-type Digimon, and he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. However, Cherubimon eventually started to think that neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon cared what he thought, a paranoia that only intensified when he saw them talking without him, and thought that the two of them were plotting to undermine him. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. His servants destroyed many parts of the Digital World. To further his plans, he brought four of the Legendary Warrior spirits to physical forms and placed the corrupted Spirit of Darkness in Koichi, whose mind wandered into their world, making him Duskmon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated and purged of all his malice. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimoon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a Conomon that immediately digivolved to Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also made a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon, informing the humans of his true weakness. He is named after the Cherub. Cherubimon in his evil form is the final boss of Digimon Battle Spirit 2. Ophanimon Ophanimon is an Ophan Digimon whose names and design are derived form the mythological Ophan. As one of the Celestial Digimon, it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God, and it was entrusted with the Spirits of Flame, Thunder, and Ice. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon. Digimon Frontier Ophanimon was responsible for the nurturing of the Digital World, preserving all life and love, until Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon's darkness. When Cherubimon attacked Seraphimon and Ophanimon, Ophanimon surrendered to Cherubimon, on condition that he spare Seraphimon's life. Trapped in the villain's Castle of Darkness at Rose Morning Star (known as the Venus Rose in the Japanese version), she managed to summon many kids in Tokyo to take the Trailmon to the Digital World, where five became the Legendary Warriors. She was freed by the kids, only to sacrifice herself to get the D-Tectors back from Cherubimon when she attempted (and failed) to purify Cherubimon. Using the last of her power, she upgraded both Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that, together, both of them could use all the spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the moon, Patamon found Ophanimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a YukimiBotamon that immediately digivolved to Salamon. She is named after the Ophan. Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon